Be There For Me & I'll Be There For You
by lyokogirl821
Summary: He needs her help, but what he doesn't know is that she needs him just as much... Mevin
1. Told You I'd Call

**I don't own How to Rock**

* * *

_Molly's POV_

'I don't know why but sitting in the park on days like today all by myself, was actually fun and relaxing. I didn't have to be mean or nasty like when I'm a perf. Today I'm just Molly'. I thought to myself.

I was sitting in the park just sitting and watching the children play. They were all sweet and cute, but every time I saw one get hurt my stomach would tie into a knot. Hey even mean people have souls.

I kept on doing my thing when I heard someone familiar in the background. I turned my head and saw Kevin with his two older brothers. I recognized them from school, they're both in the 12th grade.

"Common guys just leave me alone about it." He kept on pleading with them.

"How can we leave something that pathetic and sad alone our baby bro has never had a real girlfriend." The taller of the two said.

"Yeah, you have no game that deserves making fun of." The other agreed. Poor Kevin. I mean I've always wanted brothers and sisters but if they were to act like that to me all the time I wouldn't want them so much anymore.

I just turned and tried to ignore them but they were getting on my nerves and Kevin is my friend, (sort of, I guess) and I should help him.

I got up from the swing and walked over to him and his brothers.

"Hey Molly," he greeted me still in a headlock.

"Hey, where have you been I have been calling you for like half an hour." I said pretending to be annoyed.

"You have, I don't think I have my phone on me." He said as his brother released him. I had to think fast, I remembered that Gravity 5 had a rehearsal last night, I could use that.

"Great you take me out on a date last night and don't even return my calls. Can't believe I let you get to 2nd base." I said crossing my arms and looked at him both fake sad and angry, but he still looked confused. He was about to say something but one of his brothers cut him off.

"I thought you said you had a band rehersal?"

"You don't even tell your family you had a date? Well that is understandable, I'll let you get back to, whatever it was you were doing. Call me later." Then I kissed him. I could have sworn I felt something in the kiss but before I could release, Kevin was already kissing back and holding onto my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I forgot where I was or what was happening until I heard someone clear their throat. Kevin pulled back, and said,

"I will call you when I find my phone, okay?"

"Y- Yeah alright" He kissed my cheek, said goodbye and walked off with his brothers, leaving me to figure out what just happened and why I didn't want it to end. I touched my swollen lips and they still tingled from his touch. Kevin's lips were so smooth and soft. They tasted like cherry lip balm.

I quickly realized I was just standing there and decided to leave the park and go home.

The walk home was peaceful and serein. I stepped in the house and called out for my parents as I walked into the kitchen, but received no response until the house keeper came rushing over to me. She was a short plump woman with short grey hair and has been around for as long as I could remember. Now that I think about it she has been around more than my parents.

"Mandy where are my parents?"

"They left for the rest of the month, they also gave me the month off. Are you gonna be alright all alone for the time being."

"Yeah, I've been left alone before."

"Yeah but not for this long." She in her usual worried tone. But this would be great now I only had to perfect 8 hours a day, 5 days a week instead of 24/7

"Trust me, I'll be fine, enjoy your month off and tell your husband I say hello." I practically pushed her out the front door and let out a relieved sigh.

I wonder if Peanut wants to play.

"Peanut," I called out for him but he didn't come, he always responds when I call. I went over to his doggy bed and found a note.

"Molly, your father and I took Peanut with us on your trip. Behave yourself. Mom" No I love you or anything. I crumpled up the note and walked back into the kitchen, placing the damn note into the trash, and the worst part of it is, is that they took the dog instead of their only child.

I looked into the fridge. It was fully stocked along with all the cutboards and pantry.

I looked over at the clock and it read 6:42, almost dinner time, might as well get started.

I decided to make myself pasta with meatballs, my favorite with a side of oreo ice cream cake. I was about to start when I heard my phone ring. I answered without looking at the caller id.

I heard a deep but somehow sexy voice on the other end.

"_I told you that I'd call_"

**Okay how was that for a begging. Please review but please don't be harsh….**


	2. Look Who Came To Dinner pt 1

"_I told you I'd call," _his voice was so smooth and it was very calm. "Hello? Molly, are you still there?" I heard through the receiver as he snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, uh sorry, yeah I'm still here. W-what's up?" I can't believe I'm getting this nervous over a guy. I'm Molly Garfunkel, I _never _get nervous when it comes to guys and stuff like this. What is wrong with me?

"Well I called to ask if you would mind explaining to me what happened in the park. _Not that I'm complaining." _I swear this boy is doing something to me, his voice is like smooth chocolate; sweet, seductive… and what am I thinking?

"Oh yeah well I could tell that your brothers were getting to you and they were being kind of loud and rude so I thought that if I helped you out that they'd leave you alone and I could have some peace and quiet." I said back, trying to keep myself calm. I'm so glad he can't see me right now; I'm shaking from nerves and grinning like an idiot because he called.

"Well, there's been a snag in the plan. You see my brothers started to hound me about it when we got home and I wasn't saying anything but then my mom overheard them and every time I tried to deny it or change the subject, one of my brothers would be there to turn the conversation back to our so called 'relationship'. So to make a long story even longer, my parents want you to come over for dinner."

"Oh wow, um I'd love to come over for dinner. I'm here all by myself anyway… Uh do you still live a couple doors down?" I said standing up and grabbing my purse.

"Yeah, I wait outside for you, see you in a few. Bye Molly."

"Bye." Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

I stepped out of my home and made my way down the street. Once I started seeing his home, I realized that our houses are very similar, large, tall, and beautiful. The only difference is that when Kevin goes home, there is always someone there that cares for him, I'm lucky if Mandy is there. She may have been around more than my parents but that isn't really saying much, I basically raised myself with the occasional nanny from time to time.

Once the house came into full view it was even more beautiful than before. It had a warm orange glow from the sunset in the background and the most beautiful vines stringing across the sides.

I looked closer and saw him sitting on the patio swing looking down at his phone. He didn't notice me walk up and I saw someone in the window watching, or make that someones. We had to make it believable so I snuck up behind him and covered his with my hands.

"Guess who." I sang a little louder than normal. I then whispered to him, "Your family's is watching, make it believable." He then grabbed my hands and stood up coming around the porch swing coming close enough that he was standing right in front of me.

"Hello Molly." He said as he brought my knuckles up to his lips to kiss then softly making my whole body heat up. Oh that voice and those lips.

"Hi," I said in a whisper. He was gazing straight into my eyes leaning in slowly. I met him halfway standing up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. He let go of my hands and they dropped to my lower back as my hands went onto his harden chest. I could tell that he wanted to deepen the kiss and I was about to let him when the front door opened. We pulled back slowly.

"Hey man, you can make out with her later, but mom wants to meet her." I was listening but I don't think Kevin was because he would stop looking at me.

"Kevin take me in to meet your Mom," He seemed to snap back to reality when I spoke to him.

"Oh um right this way." He took me by my hand and lead in through the door and down a long hallway to the kitchen. His hand was soft, warm, and very strong. With every step we took the delicious smell of chicken got stronger and stronger.

Once we finally reached the kitchen I was greeted by women with long brown hair and beautiful dark skin and eyes. Kevin looked just like her.

"Hello, you must be Molly." She finished washing her hands and shook mine. She gave me the warmest smile a mother could give. I have never seen my mother give anyone that smile, not even me.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reid." I smiled back. "It smells amazing in here, is that Rosemary Chicken?" I asked filling my nostrils with it.

"Why yes it is. It's my grandmother's recipe. She used to make it every weekend when our family had Sunday dinner. Well you too can go up to Kevin's room; I'll call you down when dinner is ready." She said sweetly.

"Common Molly," he took me by my hand and led to the end of the staircase when we heard a voice from the parlor call him.

We walked in and there was an old women with wrinkled Carmel skin and a mess of curly grey hair on her head.

"Kevin, is this the girl?" she asked with a strong southern drawl.

"Yes Grandma." He said back.

"Bring her to me." I gave him a questioning look which he returned with a shrug. He walked me over to the Rocker she was knitting on and kneeled down beside her.

"Hello, Mrs. Reid." I said giving her a smile which she happily returned.

"Please call me Ms. Layla. Come look me in the eye child." I got up to look her in the eye and she said nothing but I kept on smiling. My smile got even bigger when I look at Kevin for a quick second who was bringing in a couple bottles of water for us and a cup of tea for his grandmother. Could I actually be falling for him?

"Kevin, do not let this girl go. She really likes you, I can tell. Besides I want great grandchildren before I die." After hearing that, Kevin practically chocked on his drink and my eyes widened in surprise. "With her you could have very good looking children, I like her. Do not let her go."

"Uh, yes Grandma. Let's go Molly." He took me by the hand and practically ran me up the stairs.

He led me down a long hallway until we came up a door with his name on it.

He opened the door for me and followed me in. His room had a perfect view of the sunset and beach. It was very clean and organized which surprised me. The walls were covered in posters of all his favorite musicians, but also all his favorite photographs. He even had a special shelf for all his cameras. He also had an attached bathroom, a nice TV mounted on the wall with a gaming system hooked up to it, and his drum set off in the corner.

"Your parents let you play drums in here?"

"Yeah, they had my room soundproofed so I can drum whenever I want."

"Wow,"

"So you want to sit down?" He asked as he sat down on the chair at his desk.

"Where should I sit?" I was getting very nervous.

"Well you could have a special seat right here." He said sound smooth but I could tell that he knew he was making me nervous and was using it to his advantage. I stopped shaking and made my way over to him sitting down on his. I felt him stiffen up.

"Is this what you meant?" I was looking him dead in the eye trying to be as flirty and sexy as possible. He then relaxed, picked me up and put me on his bed towering over me.

"No this is what I meant…" He really knew how to make me nervous. He got off me and laid down next to me closing his eyes smiling.

"You should have seen your face." He said while laughing.

"Whatever, you should have seen your face when I sat down on your lap, now that was really funny." I said while poking him. Then he grabbed my hand and said (in a really sexy voice I might add.

"Don't start something you can't finish now," he said poking me back.


	3. Look Who Came To Dinner pt 2

He started to poke and tickle me back but then he flipped us so I was straddling his waist and he could get me at my sides making me laugh so much I couldn't breathe.

"Did I finish this, did _I _finish this? He kept on saying as he poked and tickled my sides.

"Yes you win, you!" I kept saying. Then he flipped us again so his body was towering over mine.

"What was that I didn't quite hear that, could you say that again?" he said lowering himself down on top of me so his body was right on top of mine (knowing this makes me nervous) and his ear was near my mouth. "I want to you to say 'Kevin, daddy, you won, you are the best babe" he said laughing in my face as he put his hands on my waist and hip. I knew he wasn't being serious but I wanted him off his little high horse. I snaked my arms around his neck to bring him in closer and said in my sexiest voice and said into his ear,

"Kevin, _Daddy _you won, _you are the best babe," _kissing his neck. I didn't plan on doing it but instinct and really stupid hormones came over me. I felt his left hand leave my waist and reach the small of my back, and my right hand go deeper into my thigh rubbing it upwards closer and closer to the hem of my skirt. He started to roll his hips against mine; I started to feel something get bigger in his pants.

He started to kiss and suck on my neck. I tilted my head back giving him more access to my collar bone, my one weak spot. I let out a small moan and I felt him smile against my skin.

His lips found their way to mine. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips to grant him entrance as the intercom on the bedside table let out a loud beep.

His hand left the small of my back to press the answer button,

"Yeah," he said, soon placing his lips back on mine.

"_Kevin dinner is ready, you and Molly finish whatever it is you're doing, wash up, and come down to eat." _His mother said into the intercom.

"We will." He hit end call, gave me one more kiss and pulled himself off of me. I sat up as he went into the bathroom to wash his hands but stopped and looked at me.

_Kevin's POV_

I looked at her and she looked really cute. She looked kind of out of it, like she did after our last kiss. I wonder what I was doing to this girl.

"Molly, you coming?" I held out my hand for her and she seemed to come out of her daze.

"Y-yeah," she said as she took my hand and followed me into the bathroom.

Once we finished washing our hands she began to fix her hair and then she began to laugh.

"What?" I asked with a smile. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Our clothes are covered in wrinkles," she said as she fixed her clothes, on she finished to motion me over to her and she began to fix the collar of my shirt and straightened it out. "There, now you're as handsome as ever." She said looking up at me. I could help but look straight into her beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her and this time she parted her lips right away. I picked her up and placed her on the counter and reached around her and hugged her body close to mine. I felt her moan against my lips, when there was another beep from the intercom. I pulled my lips from her and gave her an apologetic look and went to answer the intercom.

"Yeah?"

"Bro, where are you we've been waiting for over 5 minutes, make out with your girl on your own time this is cutting into my food eating time." My brother said into the intercom before it cut off.

"We better get down there," Molly said coming out the bathroom.

"Well what do I say when my parents ask what I was doing?"

"Just say we were watching a long video on your computer and we really wanted to finish it, simple as that." She replied.

"Okay, I'll do that." I grabbed her hand as we reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down through the parlor into the dining room where everyone was waiting.

"Well look who decided to join us," My younger sister Avery said as I pulled Molly's chair out for her and took a seat next to her.

"Shut up Avery." I retorted picking up my glass of water.

"Well maybe they have a good reason; maybe they were trying to get me those great grandchildren I wanted." I nearly chocked as my grandmother said that. The room erupted in many different responses.

"No we were watching a video on his computer and really wanted to finish it." Molly replied calmly and all I could do was nod like an idiot.

The rest of dinner went a lot smoother, and there was less tension.

After dinner I walked Molly home, we walked in mostly silence but it was a comfortable silence. She was wearing my favorite blue sweater (which was enormous on her but still adorable) and was holding my arm.

Once we reached her door she began to take off the sweater, but I stopped her.

"It looks much better on you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Molly,"

_Molly's POV_

"Bye," I replied as he walked back up the street.

I got ready for bed but kept the sweater on over my pajamas. It was my favorite shade of dark blue. It had a plush lining and smelled just like him, his soap, and his cologne.

I zipped it up and snuggled up to it in the sheets slowly drifting off to sleep with a certain drummer on my mind.


	4. To The Beach!

***thank you to all the positive reviews, they were great but to that one guest that gave me the bad review on this and my other how to rock stories, those comments were really rude and I take a little constructive criticism but all those comments were not necessary. I don't control your feelings, but you shouldn't dislike a ship just because you don't like my story. There will be others, and if you don't like my stories just say you don't. Don't take so much time to rude- find something else to do or read.**

Molly's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. The house wasn't cold, but I was feeling good in Kevin's sweater.

I picked p my phone and saw I got a text from Grace.

_***Hey Molly, Get up & get ready to go to the beach wit me & G5—Nelson told me bout you and Kevin and all I can say is tht its bout time. Kevin said we'd be at your house a 9 so you better be ready.***_

I got up and looked at the clock and it read 8:15. I had 45 minutes to get ready, better get a move on.

I hopped in the shower and washed my hair. My thoughts always managed to work back to Kevin. How soft his lips are, how strong his arms are, and the way he made me feel when I was around him.

I stepped out and let all my natural curls fall around me. I quickly walked to look at the clock and it said 8:35. I can't believe I was in there dreaming about Kevin for that long.

I walked over to my closet and looked for my favorite bikini. I was pale blue and matched my favorite royal blue over dress. I found my blue wedge sandals and gathered up everything I needed for the beach.

I sat on the porch swing waiting for the others to arrive when a caravan of four cars pulled up in front of my house. The others exited their cars and came to greet me. I noticed that Stevie was riding with Justin. I heard rumors that they were going out but I didn't know it was true.

"Hey Molly, what's up?" Zander said as he walked up the step holding Kacey's hand.

"Uh nothing much, just excited to go to the beach, we don't live that close though is it going to be a long drive?"

"Uh yeah maybe we should stop somewhere to get to eat and use the bathroom." Stevie suggested.

"Eww I am not using a bathroom at a truck stop, how about we just use the rest room here and get some snacks from the gas station on the way there." I suggested. They all agreed and took turns using my bathroom. I sat with the girls outside while the guys used the bathroom and got some water.

"Sooo, you and Kevin?" Kacey asked all smiley.

"Yeah well, he's a sweet guy, and don't tell the guys I said this but he's a really great kisser" I said with a smile a mile long.

Grace was about to day something when the guys came out and told us that it was time to leave. Kevin grabbed my hand and led me to his car. It was a grey range rover. I remember passing by his house on my way to school on his birthday when his parents gave it to him. I was truly jealous. Not of the car but the fact that his parents took the time to find a good gift for him, usually my parents just give me money, a car, and send me out to find something for myself.

He opened the door for me , from what I could tell, his parents really went all out for him.

Along the way the ride was completely silent but a comfortable silence apart from the radio playing in the background.

Once we arrived the guys went to get something to eat while we settled on a spot in the shade. We stripped down to our swimsuits and lounged in the sun. We were laying in the shade for about 20 minutes and the boys still hadn't returned.

"Uhg Where are they with our food, I am starving," Stevie said. We all turned around to look for them when we spotted them playing volleyball with four really slutty girls, who really need to get bikinis that actually fit.

"Let's go," Grace said as stood up and led the way to the volleyball court. By the time we had gotten there the game had ended and the sluts were fawning themselves all over the guys.

"What is going on here?" Stevie asked walking over to Justin.

"Who are they?" one of the other girls asked. She was looking right threw me to look at Kevin and I just wanted to punch her in the face.

"These are our girlfriends." Nelson answered.

"Oh well if you ever want to have some real fun call us," the one flirting with Zander said. That's when we couldn't control ourselves anymore we went to attack but I felt my body being lifted off the ground and flung over Kevin's shoulder.

"You ladies need to cool off," Justin said.

"What the hell does that mean; put us down so we rip those bitches faces off!" Stevie said back. Even with the kicking and struggling their grips didn't loosen until we reached the water.

Then the boys began to speak. "One… Two… Three!" and they dropped us in the cool ocean water.

We stood up and just stared at them, they wouldn't stop laughing so we decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. When they were distracted we jumped them and they went flying into the water.

"oh now ya done it," Kevin said, we spent the rest of the day in the water going back and forth like that and I couldn't remember the last time I had that much fun.

***Hey, so yeah that was just a filler fluff chapter. I'll update again soon.***


	5. To The Beach pt2 The Tables Have Turned

**I know I said that I was goanna update soon and didn't but I was just away from my computer and I'm very sorry**

_Kevin's POV  
_That was the funniest thing we have ever done! The girls on the other hand were _PISSED_! (Which made it even funnier)…

After about two hours of play wrestling in the water the girls got out and went to get something to eat. Me and the guys go to dry off and wait for them to return but after about 10 minutes of just sitting there the girls still hadn't returned so we go to look for them and of course us guys are getting looks from girls left and right (We some good looking guys- No homo) and we wave and say hey but nothing else. After seeing the rage and anger on the girls faces, we kinda don't want them attacking us or anyone else and don't get fooled by the girls' tiny bodies, they can each take you down and I have seen it. It was on the rare occasion before this where Gravity 5 and The Perfs were working together.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Okay what the hell did you just say bitch?" Stevie yelled across the crowed cafeteria. The Perfs were arguing with the popular girls from the grade above ours and they started talking about Kacey, and because this was insult to her too. Stevie being protective of her friends started to defend her but Kacey was also defending herself._

"_You heard me sweat sock, I said anyone who is or was a Perf is a whorey little bitch."_

"_Yeah that's what I thought you said, Molly do you have anything to say as a comeback?" Stevie whispered the last part because Molly was right next to her but I could still hear. _

"_No, but I have an idea, just follow my lead." That's when things got crazy and kind of a blur. Molly had run up to the leader and kneed her clear in the stomach and then the others had joined in. There were fists flying (missing of course) and hair pulling from the older girls but our girls were beating their Asses. After about 10 minutes of fighting security came and broke it up. To make a long story short our girls made out with a couple scratches but the older girls were covered in bruises, cut lips and black eyes._

Once we found the girls next to the concession stands in a secluded corner; they were talking to some guys.

"Hey look," I pointed out. Once the others had seen what I was talking about they looked mad.

"Great they're trying to get back at us for playing volleyball with those girls." Nelson said crossing his arms over his chest. I looked again but closer and noticed the distress that was on the girl's faces.

"They look kind of uncomfortable, maybe we should go over there." Zander said as he led the way. "Hey what's up?" He said as he made his way over to Kacey. These guys were almost as tall as us but we still had the advantage over them.

"Nothing we were just talking to these fine girls, why do you care?"

"These are OUR girlfriends" Justin said as if he was speaking to a toddler.

"Well they never said they had any boyfriends." The one that was flirting with Grace said.

"Yes we did, then made that corny joke by saying 'I have a math test on Monday, are we done saying things we can cheat on." Kacey said in a very condescending tone.

"Okay that's it," Nelson said and we each punched these guys in their faces.

"Awww Fuuuuccckkk." One of them moaned as the others moaned and cursed in pain. We put our arms around our repective girlfriends and walked away looking like a bunch of bosses.


	6. Stay With Me For The Night

Molly's POV

Kevin walked me to the car and helped me in

"Wait here, I'll go get your stuff," I waited as he walked off with the other guys, and closed my eyes trying to focus on the fun I had not the jerks that tried flirting with us. That has never happened before, well before Kevin, I never got nervous and shaky around guys but something about the guys that were flirting with us, made me uneasy.

I was snapped out of my daze by Kevin starting the car and following Justin onto the highway. We rode in silence all the way to my house, when it had begun to rain; I remember hearing on the news that there would be a storm today.

Kevin got out the car and proceeded to my side to open the door for me, and hand me my stuff from the back of the car.

He walked me to the door, and looked at me with his sweet big brown eyes.

"Was I out of line for punching that guy, 'cause I was going off of pure instinct?"

"No, it was unexpected but, sweet. No one has ever done something like that for me before, thank you." I gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and we said our goodbyes. I stepped into the house and watched him drive up the street. I felt a slight pain in my stomach remembering that I hadn't eaten all day. I'll just order take out, I'm too tired to cook anything.

I looked through the take out menu and decided on getting some Chinese food. Once I got off the phone with the restaurant, I went upstairs to take a shower and wash the bad events of the day off of my body.

I stepped out the shower and as the thunder outside boomed making me just a little bit.

I dried off, put on my favorite vanilla lotion and put on my favorite black tank, grey shorts and Kevin's sweater. I then dried off my hair and placed my hair in a messing bun on the top of my head and heard the bell ring, signaling the food had arrived.

I rushed down the stairs grabbing the money that I left next to the door, and opened the door.

"Alright, you order some Chinese food?"

"Yeah, how much do I owe you?"

"Uh, $32.36."

"Here's $40, keep the change." I said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, here's your food, and have a nice night"

"You too," I shut the door and went into kitchen grabbing a plate and fork from the dishwasher, and turned on the television, looking for a movie to watch, finally settling on the hang over.

Once I finished my food I turned off the tv and all the lights locking the doors and window and then going up to my room to finish the movie.

I was cuddled up on the bed with a bowl of butted popcorn and some water next to my bed. I was too into the movie, to remember that there was a storm going on. Then the lighting blazed the sky, lighting up the whole room. Once the room darkened again the thunder snuck up on me, booming as if God Himself was yelling. I screamed and jumped up from the bed running to my phone that was charging in the corner. I dialed the first person that I could think of. It rang one and then the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kevin!" I screamed into phone all panicked.

"Molly, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, it's just that the storm is getting to me and with what happened today plus being in this big house all by myself I'm kind of scared. Will you stay on the phone with me?"

"I'll do you one better. Could you come open the door?"

I was confused for a second then I rushed down to the door, unlocking it and pulling Kevin nearly choking him, and pulling him in for a tight hug, not caring that his sweater was soaking wet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not letting him go. He simply rubbed my back, and said

"Well you sounded scared, I was home alone too, so I ran over here to keep you company."

I reached up and pecked him on the lips, thank you!" I took him by the hand and lead him upstairs to my room. I turned on the light and he took off his sweater revealing his crisp, tight wife beater.

"You ran all the way here in sneakers and pajama pant?" I said taking in his appearance. "Come here," I lead him over to the vent so he could warm up and his pants could dry. As we sat we watched the rest of the movie by the end, he asked if I wanted him to, simply told him to turn out the light and climb in bed with me.

I snuggled in close to him and clung to him when the thunder and lightning flashed through my bedroom. He simply kissed me to calm me down, the kiss was sweet but I wanted more, I deepened the kiss, climbing onto of him grinding hips against his. He followed my movement, and I could feel him getting hard, but he then stopped and pulled me off him, but still holding me close.

"We need to stop before we do something we regret."

"But I want to, and from what I can tell, you want to too."

"Well yeah, but I don't want you waking up, feeling any regret, or hatred towards, me or yourself. If and when we do it, it'll be because we are sure that this is a real relationship, and not just what my family thinks it is. Molly, I do want to be with you, "he took a breath and massaged my cheeks with his thumbs and continued, "we need to wait before it goes that far, you may think you're ready but you're not and to tell you the truth neither am I." Once he finished I hugged his body close to mine.

"Okay, you're right. I was kind of just going off the heat of the moment. And I want to be with you too." I gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Kevin."

"Goodnight Molly." He kissed my head and we fell asleep as the rain acted as a soothing lullaby.


End file.
